


Futanari Orgasm Challenge!

by Olive_Paeonia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Edging, F/F, Futanari, Grinding, Gyms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Outercourse, Scents & Smells, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Paeonia/pseuds/Olive_Paeonia
Summary: Two futa roommates attempt to never cum again after their excessive sex drive and excessive ejaculate cause them to lose their previous relationships.*Commission*
Kudos: 8





	Futanari Orgasm Challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission by an anonymous Deviantart user. Dm me for commissions - 5$ per thousand words.

Day 0: Painful Past

“Well...how do I put this?” she pursed her lips awkwardly “It was hot at first but...having to clean all that up every time we fucked is…” she sighed and looked down. All the other girl could see was her eyes darting around trying to find the words “The smell alone was...There’s no nice words for this, Evelyn, but it’s just...gross!”

That moment replayed over and over in Evelyn’s mind as she lay idly on her back in her bed. She sighed, wiping her eyes before blindly patting her hand across her night stand in search of her phone. 

The past few days seemed to drain everything from her both emotionally and mentally, she couldn’t help but feel like she was about to shut down completely-- the only part of her body that didn’t give up on her was her penis; the same thing that ended her previous relationship. Both her high sex drive and her excessive ejaculations made it nigh-impossible for her ex-girlfriend to ever keep up. 

Evelyn finally felt something rectangular and grasped at it, she grabbed it and lifted it above her head. 

“Maybe...maybe she’s texted back!?” this was the same thought she had every time she opened her phone.

0 NEW MESSAGES

The same words she read every time she opened her phone.

Evelyn idly scrolled through her gallery, feeling sadness well up in her chest every time she came across a photo of her ex…

Images of them laughing together, dancing together, drinking together...sleeping together.

Evelyn felt warm saliva build beneath her tongue as her breathe hitched, warm flesh began to grow between her soft thigh and the abrasive fabric of her jeans. Her hips pushed into the bed as her free hands began mindlessly rubbing and squeezing the growing bulge down her pant leg. She clicked on a brief video that displayed a particularly grotesque sight of a specific piece of throbbing meat pressing against a certain hole and watching sensual fluid fall from the hole as it stretches open to accommodate.

As high as her sex drive may be, she always finds those sorts of videos disgusting until she’s horny and then they’re irresistable. She took every chance she could to record the most blatant classless videos of her ex, multiple videos of different holes leaking and stretching and squelching and spasming and gaping and this and that. Each one reddened her face more and more, each one made her throb harder and harder as the veins on her cock swole.

Thick breaths of hot air escape from between her lips, her chest heaving up and down each time. Her knees locked together as her feet dug into the sheets-- she was nearly about to bust already. 

Her thumb swiped, one video to another picture to another video, she just couldn’t get enough. The sounds of sweat soaked fatty tissue slamming into more of the same filled her bedroom, alongside a backing choir of the breathy moans and meaty folds being squished and forced apart by meat wettened to equal measure.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” random meaningless words and empty pleas spilled from her mouth-- soft outcries spurred from an intense pleasure that seemed to not match the rather tame nature of her activity. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Evelyn jumped up in shock. Her heart still racing and her hard-on still throbbing. 

She quickly jumped out of bed and raced towards the front door, her bare feet pit pattering. She grabbed the door knob and used her remaining momentum to swing the door open. Standing on the other side was a cute girl, too cute. 

Maybe it’s because she was incredibly horny or maybe it’s because she was lonely after her breakup but Evelyn couldn’t stop staring. From her pink lips to her wide hips, she was not-so-subtly analyzed by the horny futanari. 

“Hey! I read your ad! You need a roommate, right?” the cute girl grinned, her expression so saccharine that it nearly hurt to look at. Evelyn felt a sensation very similar to adopting a puppy as she quickly and without hesitation, grabbed her soft hand, shook it and blurted “Yep! I’m Evelyn!”

The cute girl looked confused on the vibe but was enthused to meet someone so energetic “Hehe! I’m Amber!”

“Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”

“Oh, um, sure! But can I come in first?”

Evelyn blushed with embarrassment “Of course! O-Of course! I forgot m-myself...heh...heh”

Awkward shuffling followed by awkward getting comfortable on a stranger’s couch seemed to give way to the assumption that an awkward conversation was about to occur. 

Luckily for both parties: they seemed more or less understanding of the awkwardness and didn’t really judge one another as they discussed the finer details of do’s and don'ts.

Evelyn was absolutely pleased to have such an actually pleasant conversation!...That is until she heard Amber’s last question.

“So...I, um” her cheerfulness and sociability was gone “I noticed that you’re, um...a f-futa?” she hooked her arm behind her neck and scratched nervously.

“Oh! I-I-I...um,...” Evelyn’s face was one more droplet of blood away from glowing with blush “I am! Is that…? Is that not something you’d want to...um...put up with?”

Amber began to laugh, the tension leaving her body with each bird-like giggle. 

“No, no, no! I’m happy! I thought I, er, saw a certain something, hehe. I am too! It’ll be cool to hang out with another one! It’s been a good while since the last time I’ve gotten to talk to one of my own! I’m excited to be be roommates to such a fellow friendly futanari fella!”

Evelyn couldn’t help but grin with relief and at her giddiness. She also noted that when Amber got this happy her voice is imbued with a charmingly rhythmic musicality that, again probably due to her horniness, Evelyn found herself getting addicted to.

The sun reached it’s peak and began to fall. Somehow within the hours they talked, they found themselves discussing the struggles of being a futanari…

Evelyn had bottled up for so long that it became increasingly harder not to talk about her feelings on her previous relationship. She found herself wanting to blurt it out and every conversational opening that presented itself to her...But wound up surprised when it was Amber who actually brought the conversation to relationships.

Her face slowly changed into an expression clearly not built for her sweet personality as she looked more and more sullen, clearly getting ready to speak about something that made her sad.

“And...Maybe it’s weird to talk about this but actually...my being futa ruined my last relationship. I was cool and weird at first, I was paraded around her friend group until behind closed doors she complained more and more about...certain, er, bedroom things…eventually...she just broke up with me over it” she sighed as her eyes remained locked onto her feet.

Evelyn could empathize and totally felt sorry for her but also couldn’t help but get excited at a chance to relate and be related to.

“M-M-Me too! I went through almost the same exact thing. I was so exciting in bed to her at first then next thing I know...She’s trying to find a way to tell me that I’m sort of...uh...stuff...in intimate relationships.”

Evelyn felt pounds lighter after speaking words stuck on her mind for so long and more than that; getting empathy for it!

Amber visibly perked up “Really? You too!? I can’t believe it!” A cute grin returned to her face “It’s kismet! Hehehe!”

Evelyn was taken aback “Kismet? I, er..., sure!” in response, she was met with a cute little laugh.

“Y’kno though…” Amber continued “I almost wonder if our exes are right? I mean, it would be a hassle...I sorta need to, um, “go” two or three times a day...and I kinda “finish” in a...um, er, in a messy way…”

Evelyn sighed “Yeah, you’re right, I think...What can I do about it though? I’m just inherently flawed down to my physiology? I can’t stop that!” Her lip quivered pathetically as she spoke.

“Maybe I’m saying too many gross things to someone I just met but...I was reading this forum for futa’s who seemed to have similar issues! Their belief is that a futanari’s high sex drive is actually enhanced by consistent affirmation, so...like, if you slowed down how often you y’kno, then you’d finish in smaller amounts and need it less!”

“R-really? That sounds a bit…”

“A bunch of the gals on there seem to swear by it. Some even believing that their penis was on the path to shrinking away and they’d be a normal girl afterwards…”

“I like my penis…”

Amber giggled “Yeah, I mean that’s crazy but doesn’t the rest make sense? When’s the last day that you haven’t...y’kno!”  
“I guess...probably before puberty…so I’ve sorta...cummed at least once a day since I was thirteen, huh?”

“Exactly! Soooo…”

“So?”  
“I’ve been thinking about trying it. I could die of shame every time I think about my girlfriend breaking up with me because...cl-cleanup was such a hassle.”

Evelyn put her head down as her eyes darted around “I-...Well...Maybe it is kismet after all! We could do this together! Both of us do our very best to not cum at all, right?”

Amber perked up “Really? You’d do that with me!? It’d even be a good opportunity to get to know each other, right?”

She nodded enthusiastically.

They’d find themselves talking about it for a while and eventually would move on to discussing random things afterwards and all throughout the night. Amber and Evelyn got somewhat addicted to talking to someone else and would struggle to stop even after staying up late enough to thoroughly shake their sleep schedule.

Day 1: Fighting for Fifty

“How’d you sleep?” Amber asked with a yawn.

Evelyn had slept pretty good but the morning was nearly hell, her cock was sore and throbbing still, she wondered how long she was erect as she was asleep. 

“Pretty good! You?” She responded as she sat down on some cheap uncomfortable chair in their kitchen.

Despite Amber’s higher sex drive, she still wasn’t that affected. This was almost definitely because, unlike Evelyn, Amber hadn’t accidentally edged herself the previous day. It still was a strange change in her daily schedule as she would usually rub out her morning wood in the morning.

“I had the weirdest dream!” she giggled “You picked me up after work and then uhh...actually I don’t remember much” Evelyn laughed, enjoying Amber’s flightiness.

Amber was at the counter idly fiddling with whatever was available to her finicky hands as her coffee brewed. Evelyn was ashamed but couldn’t help but take notice of how nice her legs were in her hot pants, she kept sneaking peeks whenever she could-- at one particular moment she was enthralled with a view of an especially plump behind squeezed into tight denim as Amber bent over to grab a straw she dropped. The achy futanari was mesmerized by how her thighs would wiggle in an antsy impatient dance and would occasionally brush together or how her hips jutted out just enough to seem like perfect handles for a certain activity Evelyn was doing her best not to think of.

Evelyn quickly snapped out of it once she realized her lower thigh was getting wet with dripping precum from a painfully erect member and her upper thighs were similarly slick from juices leaking from her desperate dilated hole.

She bit down on her lips and started tensing her arm muscles, a trick to get the blood away from her boner and calm it. 

“One day and I’m already starting to want to fuck so bad I’m hurting!”

She exhaled sharply, her excitement already shrinking.

“Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it. You’re doing good, Evey!”

Amber turned to her, face bright pink “S-So...how are you doing?”

“H-Huh?...You mean, um, with our ‘thing’?”

Amber nodded nervously, Evelyn gulped even more nervously.

“Well…Truthfully...I’m already a little flustered. I’m not used to holding off, y’kno, I woke up…,er, ‘stiff’ and well...I’m accustomed to working it off.”

The other futanari let off a breathy chuckle, obviously understanding the struggle “Y-Yeah...I tend to do it now, while I wait for my coffee…”

Amber’s head lulled back, her mouth agape with a few strings of saliva holding her top lip to her bottom. Her spit wettened hand rubbing up and down he-

Evelyn shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head. She crossed her legs awkwardly, trying to hide the visibly throbbing bulge in her pant leg. 

Amber continued, to Evelyn’s pain, “And well Mary, my ex, used to let me have a...q-q-q-quickie while I waited for my coffee. I c-can’t help but think of her right n-now.”

She shyly put her hands over her crotch, hiding a presumably blatant boner from Evelyn who was beginning to breath heavy just imagining it.

“That...being said. I think I can do this!” Amber smiled triumphantly, though her posture betrayed her confidence.

“I really want to but...I’m already not sure I can.”

Amber nodded knowingly “I get it, Eve, I really do. It’s going to get harder and harder but I read it gets progressively easier around the fifty day mark!”

“F-FIFTY DAYS!” Evelyn quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed by her outcry.

“C’mon, Eve! We got this! We’re two tough gals! We don’t need p-pus...private p-parts to survive! We’re in this together, right?”

Evelyn took a breath and thought about it “Of course, I just need to struggle for now.” her confidence restored, she was ready to tackle the day! If only being called Eve didn’t make her fantasize Amber moaning the cute nickname…

Day 3: Shower Struggle

Evelyn scrubbed at her thighs with a soapy sponge as she showered in frustration.

“I can’t believe myself right now. So much damn precum in my pants that I thought I had a wet dream.”

She sighed.

“Three days in and my body is already dumping all it’s fluids just because it wants to breed.”

So much as thinking the word breed got her flaccid cock to start lifting up. She instinctively spat in her hand but stopped herself before she could even touch her cock. 

“Dammit! If I put my hand around it then I won’t be able to stop myself! B-But...I definitely need to wash it”

“Don’t worry, Eve, I’ll clean it for you!” Amber said with a smile, the soap running down her curves as she got onto her knees. “Try to hold it for me, Eve! I’m not just going to lick your cock clean, it’ll be your other two holes too!” she giggled cutely “So if you cum now it might be a bit too sensitive for the rest...and I don’t want to miss out on all your tastes...I want to taste the sweat under your foreskin and the flavor of your dripping pussy and mix it all together with the juices I’ll lick out of your intestine~”

Without realizing it, Evelyn was massaging her testicles, subconsciously trying to touch herself wherever she thought she was allowed. 

Her dick twitched as an impressively thick glob of precum fell from the tip and into the tub. 

“Fuck, it’s so swollen, it won’t be going down any time soon? Do I go ahead and risk it...or?”

She watched it her dick twitch with veins far more bloated than she had ever seen on it before.

Evelyn would wind up so distracted that she would wind up running the water cold, especially since when she was originally going to step out of the bath she realized her thighs had gotten soaked again from her cunt.

She walked into the living room and was surprised as Amber yelped in shock and threw her phone across the room “I-I-I WASN’T-...” she took a breath “wasn’t doing anything...heh...heh heh…”

“Wait? Were you about to…?”

Amber shook her hands in the air as if she was trying to literally shake off suspicion “N-No! I was just...stalking Mary on social media” she looked down at the ground, obviously hurting.

“Oh hon, it’s okay. We all have our days, right?”

Amber weakly smiled, her eyes glassy. “C-can...I have a hug?”  
“Um…” Evelyn quickly tried to purify her mind although it was already racing with foulness. 

“Her breasts, squeezed against me, her hair in my face where I can smell it…”

“Maybe she’ll get hard and poke me...fuck…”

“What if I accidentally touched her ass, what if I accidentally dug my fingers between her ass cheek and squeezed it so hard she fucking whimpered…!”

“S-Sure!” Evelyn outstretched her arms eagerly.

“Um...Eve? Y-Y-You’re obviously…”

Evelyn looked down and practically squeaked in surprise, her cock, fully erect and pulsing, was obviously pitching a huge tent in her pants. 

“S-So...are y-you!”

Amber nearly jumped out of her skin, the tip boner actually sticking out of her hot pants and leaking down her leg. 

She quickly tried to cover her massive erection with her tiny dainty hands. “I-I-I’m so sorry, Eve!”

“It’s okay! I’m, er, sorry too!”

They both quickly sat on the couch as far away from each other as possible. Awkwardly posing their bodies so that their crotches stay out of view of the other.

“M-Maybe…” Evelyn meekly spoke “We get it out of system, right? What if we hug and st-stuff? Maybe I just...well that’s probably too much…”

Amber shook her head “N-No! No, no, no! We can’t give in even a little! Trust me, I get it, Eve! I w-wake up with sore b-b-b-b-balls too and I can’t stop...We just shouldn’t! We have to stay strong!”

They would both talk for a while later, watch a bit of TV and do their best to get their minds off of things before heading to bed somewhat early.

Day 7: Gym Goin’ Gal

“Oh...well, I get it! I’d be tired too, it’s just...please shower.” Evelyn was being more blunt than usual. Amber was by now means the brightest bulb in the box but she usually caught on to things that turned on Evelyn...with the exception of coming home sweaty after an intense exercise.

She wiped some sweat off her forehead, causing some of the droplets to be disturbed from their pores and slide down her body. Evelyn watched intensely as salty droplets slid down the curves of her face before falling onto her slick exposed cleavage. 

Unfortunately for her, that wasn’t even the worst of it, she was wearing a tight sports bra that pushed and squeezed her plentiful breasts in all the best ways and nothing else-- even letting her semi-toned sweaty midriff be exposed and letting Evelyn watch as it heaved for air. Her pants were similarly small and tight which didn’t help her imagination. 

Amber hooked her thumbs into her shorts and began peeling them off of her body, exp-

Evelyn was getting progressively quicker at catching herself when it came to her strange fantasies.

Despite that, she couldn’t help but drift off into dreamland at least a little every time she caught a whiff of her roommate, an image of a cartoon character being lifted off the ground by the scent of pie came to her mind.

Amber stretched with exhaustion, giving Evelyn a full view of her underarm sweat running down her muscles.

“As close as she is...I bet I could accidentally touch her…”

Evelyn bit her lip so hard she was worried she’d bust the skin.

“I bet I could get my hands soaked in her sweaty chest…”

She shook her head, trying to remove such lechery from her soul and became fully focused on getting Amber into the shower.

“I’m sorry but please.” her tone was a bit harsher than usual, which was enough to shock her roommate “just shower, Amber.”

“Sure, sure. I didn’t mean to mess anything up, Eve.”

“No! No...Everything’s fine...it’s just...y’kno.”

“Y’kno?”

“Y’kno.”

“Y’kno?”

“You know. Amber, you’re sweaty, breathing heavy and wearing revealing clothing.”

Amber gasped, her face becoming fully flushed in a flash. 

“S-S-S-Sorry! I’ll go now!”

She quickly shuffled into her bedroom to get to her personal bathroom leaving Evelyn alone in the living room frustrated and embarrassed. 

Day 10: Exciting Ex Exhumation

Amber busted into Evelyn’s room (as she was lounging in her bed watching trash TV) with one of the most gigantic grins she had ever seen “We did it! We did it!”

Evelyn tilted her head “Wasn’t it fifty days?”

“Yeah! And now we’re twenty percent there! Ten days, Bay-Bee!!!” she hopped around her room excitedly.

“Yay…” Evelyn cleared her throat and tried to seem a bit more excited “I mean, Yay!”

“Okay, I get it. It’s not the biggest milestone but it’s our first major one!”

Evelyn giggled “I’m specifically pretty darn proud of you, Amber!”

“Huh? Why?”

“You were pretty torn up a couple days ago over She Who Shall Not Be Named and no-”

“Mary?”

“Uh, yeah. And now look at you! You’ve barely even moped a bit lately!”

Amber plopped onto Evelyn’s bed, or more accurately, threw herself onto it.   
“This morning. I almost fantasized about her, but I didn’t! Praise me! Praise me!”

Evelyn tried and failed to stifle a laugh “Good job, Amber, you did great. I unfortunately...kinda failed that every day.”

“It’s still pretty recent Evelyn, no one’s gonna faultcha for that sorta thing.”

“What do you miss the most about her…?”

Amber sighed somberly “Honestly? Being held at nights...that or her voice when she was about t-to...f-f-finish…”

Evelyn laughed again “Really? I didn’t realize how naughty you were~!” she teased gently.

“Hey, hey, hey! I’m not naughty, I can’t help what I like!”

“So…What’d it sound like?”

Amber nearly fell off the bed with how hard she jumped, her face looked like it was about to start steaming sometime soon.

“WH-WH-WH-WHAA!? You DID NOT just ask that!?”

“I kinda did~” Evelyn was feeling abnormally confident this morning, which was fueled even more so by Amber’s early morning praise.

“Well...i-it was like a lot of soft mumbles or grunts...l-l-like…’mmm! Mmm! …mmm!’ a-a-a-and it’d get faster...a-as she got cl-closer…” Amber sounded as if she was struggling to get air for each word, something Evelyn paid great attention to.

“I wasn’t really e-expecting you too…” They were both painfully aware of how erect the other had gotten but elected to ignore it for the sake of the self-gratifying conversation.

“Well… What do you miss most about your ex?”

Evelyn sighed “I’m not as pure as you so probably...her throat. Nothing has ever excited me nearly as much as watching her try to gulp down m-”

Amber shook her head “Pl-please...aahnn” she hooked her nears together “It’s been too long, Eve...mmm...I’m getting close just from t-talking…”

“H-HUH?”

“S-s-s-sorry...I’m about t-t-to…”

“Ah! Um...Try to think of gross things like a public bathroom!”

“F-fuck!” It was less of a word and more of a desperate gasp “My Mary loved t-t-to in public b-bath- mmm!”

“Then think of, uhhh, ummm! Oh! Think of a hillbilly chewing dip, yuck!”

They’d continue on like this for quite some time, each of them toeing the line with their individual stories and becoming progressively bolder separated by brief cool downs of saying gross things. In a weird way, this was one of the greatest bonding moments in their friendship.

Day 14: Gym Goin’ Gals

“I can’t believe I let her convince me to do this…”

Evelyn wiped away sweat that was threatening to get into her eyes any second, her lungs burning as she tried to keep up with Amber who was barely even tired yet. 

A few hours earlier Amber had convinced Evelyn to work out with her and now they both found themselves running on a treadmill in an unfortunately crowded gym of musty sweaty people panting.

“I’m not s...sure...how...how much longer I can...do...this…” Evelyn’s running form had went from a confident jog to a disgraceful flail of moist body parts.

“C’mon, keep it up Evelyn! You can do it! I believe in you!”

“Th...haugh...haugh...anks…”

Easily the most embarrassing part of it all was that they were both fully erect and completely visible, they were just trying their damndest to not be noticed and to cool down but they both couldn’t stop stealing glances of each other’s jiggling and wiggling. Evelyn herself quite enamored with how Amber’s butt jiggled with each step and the other side mesmerized by titties jiggling so roughly that she could see thick beads of sweat be thrown off of them.

“If you keep jogging for another thirty minutes...I’ll let you fill my stomach with your cum~ I’ll let you pick how, Eve~!”

Evelyn’s hair was stuck to her forehead and she kept eating her own sweat which grossed her out, plus she knew that she was starting to smell. 

“Fuck, Eve...I want to lick every droplet off your body...I want to drink your sweat from your every crevasse~”

Not too mention that she couldn’t get her mind out of the gutter no matter how hard she tried. 

“I wonder how much moisture gets caught in her pubic hair? I bet her pubes are cute! My ex used to love when I’d give em’ a playful tug with my mouth...I wonder if Amber is the same?”

Her dick was beginning to hurt severely but she was still determined to not only finish her set with Amber but also not cum, even if that task felt herculean at times.

“I bet her pussy tastes great after a workout. I bet she’s one of those girls who won’t just ride your face but grind against it too, I miss the feeling of girlcum on my tongue and a clit on my nose…”

Evelyn ogled how Amber’s bulge jiggled too.

“I never really tried it before but I bet I could get used to sucking dick too...if it’s a cute girl’s. I mean, my cum actually doesn’t taste bad…”

Her eyes trailed up Amber’s body with hyper focus to each and every single detail.

“Fuck. Actually I don’t want sexy foreplay, I don’t want to make love or fuck, I need to mate! More than anything I want to lift Amber up and strip her for all to see and fuck her pussy so hard she squalls. I want to make her sob and cum at the same time. I want to make her pussy bruise, I want to pound her womb so hard it’ll ache for weeks. I want her ass to be so stretched that it doesn’t close up for months. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I want to feel the opening of her ass tighten up around the base of her cock as I spread her cheeks! I want to c-”

She finally looked up at Amber’s face and made perfect eye contact with her, they both panicked a little but after making something of a silent contract with their eyes, turned off their machines and walked towards each other.

Amber wrapped Evelyn up in her sweaty grasp, both of their bulges rubbing against the other.

They both became enraptured in the other’s natural pheromones, the smell of each part of the body when wetted with natural perspiration is one of the strongest aphrodisiacs when in the right scenario.

Amber was the first to speak…

“Evelyn.” her tone of voice was dead serious “I don’t care about our original plan. Let’s impregnate each other.”

“No, that’s a bad idea but I’ll blow you if you blow me.”

“I need something better than a blow job, I need to breed, Eve.”

“Okay, how about we take turns but we pull out so we don’t get pregnant.”

“Fuck, I’ll suck you off too, Eve. When you’re ready to cum, pull out and I’ll do the rest with my mouth.”

“D-Damn it! That sounds so fucking good! Are we really doing this?”

“Yes! Let’s fuck every day, it’s a perfect setup, I don’t know what we were thinking. After we do this let me show you something special…”

“Wh-what’s that?”

“My fingers, Eve. They’re magical, every girlfriend I’ve ever had, I could get them all to cum multiple times with just my fingers. I can find your g-spot in seconds.”

“That sounds...so fucking good.”  
“How about this...” Amber spread her legs somewhat and started softly but deeply grinding her cock into Evelyn’s, they could both feel each other’s throbbing even through panties and pants. “After we fuck each other, Eve, let me put my fingers in your cunt, I’ll find you g-spot then I’ll finger your ass too and find your p-spot. I’ll suck you dry too! I promise you, I could get you to cum twice in under three minutes and if I’m wrong I give you full permission to do whatever you want to my body for a solid...f-f-...fucking day!”

Evelyn’s hands hooked around Amber and both got full handfuls of her ass, squeezing their bodies together even more so as she started a quick series of grinding thrusts against her roommate.

“P-People are starting to look...Amber, let’s go to the washrooms and fuck each other. Now!”  
“Y-Yeah...aaahnn! FUCK ME!” Amber howled out for all to hear “I’m gonna c-c-c-cum soon if we don’t stop!”

They grabbed each other’s hands and with shaky legs and sweaty bodies they rushed to the back where the washrooms were. They both busted into a single stall and Evelyn lifted up Amber’s shirt causing her soaking breasts to come out, before anything could be said, Evelyn grabbed a handful of her mammaries and started bringing them to her mouth.

“ST-STOP!”

Evelyn jumped back as Amber began putting her shirt back on.

“We…” she was struggling to regain her breath “Shouldn’t cave in so easily, as great as it sounds…”

Evelyn put her head down “B-But I’m so damn close, Amber. Please, it’s not worth it. Let me at least just taste you.”

Amber shuddered “I-I-I-I Want you to! I want to feel your mouth o-on my body, I want sore hickeys and trails of sl-slobber but…” 

“I get it. FUCK!” Evelyn squeezed her hand shut tight “I’m sorry, it’s just…”

“Same boat, I’m fr-frustrated too.”

“Let’s just...get into separate stalls and take...cold...cold showers.”

“D-deal!”

Despite what they both thought at the time, neither of them really had an awkward time talking afterwards. In fact, it could be said that this was, again, a unique bonding experience.

Day 18: Rough Rubbing

“Harder, please, Evie, I’m about to cum!” 

Evelyn woke up in a cold sweat, she had been dreaming about fucking her ex for the umpteenth time in a row. She sighed into her pillow.

A strange quirk of hers is that she almost always gets dirty dreams when she sleeps on her stomach, though luckily, she rarely has wet ones. 

Her cock was peaking out of the top of her pajamas and was pressed against the somewhat coarse sheets, at least coarse compared to what is usually rubbed on a penis. That being said, it was essentially drowning in a pool of slick precum that wetted the sheets just enough to feel tolerable and the texture created pleasant friction and being pressed down by her waist made it warm…

Without putting much thought into it and, honestly, not even controlling herself; Evelyn began to grind herself against her bed, a pleasant rhythm formed using the creaking of the bed frame as a metronome.

Each time she lifted her ass into the air she’d inhale with anticipation and each thrust down would make her lose it all in a pleasured groan. Before long she was making a good bit of noise without really noticing it as she continued swiveling her hips into her bed, smearing precum over her sheets and pajamas.

Thick ropes of drool fell from her lips in globs, smattering across her face and pillow.

The friction of the sheets and the slickness of her bodily fluids, the warming coldness of the sheets mixed with her body heat, the contrasting sensations felt like it was tearing her mind in two wholly different and wholly euphoric directions.

With each thrust she felt more of her vaginal fluid leak onto her swollen swinging testicles. 

Her head fell face first into her saliva soaked pillow, she let herself moan with more volume as she hoped the pillow would deafen her cries. She felt hideous and desperate as her body wriggled and fucked whatever was in front of her, as her face soaked in her own spit with her nose pressed so fully against it that it lifted up like that of a pig.

Evelyn felt something fill her penis and her sensitive balls tense so hard that it hurt, it felt like her cock was going to burst. She moaned loudly and picked up her pace, the sensation of the friction seemed to escape any logic as she began to feel it all over and all inside herself. She never felt an orgasm begin for so long or so powerfully. 

She hadn’t had the brainpower to think for a while now but this close to orgasm-- her brain almost felt like it had been replaced with cum.

She was completely overwhelmed by the sensation but…

Flipped onto her back in one swift movement. She bit down on her lip as all the previous pleasure and excitement just became frustration.  
“FUCKFUCKFUCK!”

She slammed her hand into her bedframe a couple times as she wriggled around angstily. 

Evelyn watched her chest rise and fall and sighed.

“It hurts…”

Her cock felt swollen and painful as did her testicles, not to mention the pains lingering on her penis from the friction. She looked down at her cock, reddened and thumping, each beat of her heart caused her penis to visibly twitch and drip precum.

“I really hope this is worth it…”

Day 25: Panty Passion

Amber had come home from work late, obviously exhausted. The past two weeks or so saw Amber getting called to come in on her days off and being asked to stay later and later. Constant stress and exhaustion seemed to have completely deflated her.

“How was work…?” Evelyn started to become worried for her friend and would try to check in on her often but was often met with faux happiness and reaffirmations that she was okay. 

“It was long, just happy to be home.” 

“Well...I went ahead and ran you a bath” Evelyn smiled reassuringly, something that seemed to get a genuine smile in return.

“Thank you, Eve, you don’t know how much I appreciate that…”

A few moments passed before Amber finally stepped into the bathroom. An ear piercing squeal emitted from behind the closed door “Eve! You didn’t have to do all that!” Evelyn was grinning uncontrollably from ear-to-ear, finally feeling at peace again now that she heard Amber’s usual tone again.

“Well...I know you like bubble baths so I thought…” Replied to her bathroom door.

“But you went full ‘boyfriend-whos-sorry-he-missed-Valentines-and-your-birthday’ on this! Rose petals too?”

Evelyn nodded her head to herself, pleased with her handiwork.

When walking out of Amber’s room, Evelyn stopped right in front of a basket full of Amber’s dirty clothes that needed to be washed. Right on top were two articles of clothing Evelyn was very interested in, one being her day-to-day panties and the other being her gym top.

“I shouldn't… that'd be such a betrayal of trust…! But also...”

She looked down at the panties in her hand and slowly lifted them to her face. She could smell a slight acidity as her cock began to swell.

She shook her head and threw the panties to the basket, ashamed of herself.

“Y-You...could smell a l-l-little…” 

Evelyn looked up with a scared expression and saw Amber peeking from behind the bathroom door which was cracked open-- her expression lusty and wild, Evelynn watched her essentially pant with desire.

“How long have you been…”

“Long enough...pl-please…”

Evelynn gulped and slowly began to bend over for the panties again but suddenly shook her head and did an awkward run out of the room, leaving Amber alone and feeling embarrassed.

Day 41: Penultimate Problem

On her way home from work, Evelynn decided to shake things up and relax. Usually after a stressful day she would work off her frustrations into her hands or into her ex but now she just had to stew in annoyance.

Tonight, however, Evelynn was hoping to find some sort of new technique to calm herself. She was going to try drinking.

An hour or so would pass as she sat uncomfortably on a stool, sipping on something that tasted awful, just sort of trying to not think about her day. Evelynn sighed with a light buzz, she decided that it wasn’t working, she began to gather her things but was stopped by a flirty voice.

“Do I see what I think I see~?”

Evelynn’s face immediately began to burn “See wh-...what?”

The woman’s hand rested on her thigh “You know what~”

Evelynn was ashamed of it but she struggled not to focus on her cleavage which was exposed to the extent of nearly just being out of her shirt. She always had a weakness for breasts anyways.

Evelynn tried her best not to but began to get hard, she bit her lip and tried to focus on other things but the other girl hummed out a moan and started massaging at her thigh. 

“Oh wow~ I already thought you were erect hehe~!” 

Evelynn gulped “I am so sorry, I, uh, acc-accidentally, um…”  
“It’s okay~”

Her hands traced from her thigh to the bulge itself and grasped at it, making Evelynn moan loudly. She quickly covered her mouth in shame.

“That sensitive, honey~? That’s pretty cute! I’m sure you’ll last longer the second time anyway”

“S-Second time!?”

Evelynn began throbbing painfully, her cock was leaking so much that it felt as if she were slowly cumming.

Her balls felt like they were going to burst any second.

“I h-haven’t...in over forty days…”

“Who’d let such a sweet girl go so long without fucking?”

“Not f-fucked...cum…”

“Forty days!? That must be agony, especially for a futa girl…” the flirty woman leaned in and started kissing Evelynn’s jaw, her hand massaging hungrily at her cock through her pants.

Evelynn struggled to hold in her moans as she writhed with pleasure.

“W-W-Wait...aahnnnn! I m-might...c-cum…”

The woman sucked on a part of her neck, making Evelynn gasp “That’s the point honey~”

Evelynn felt pressure build at the tip of her cock, she knew that any second she was going to finally feel relief, that all the pressure was going to turn to pleasure and finally leave her body. She started to sweat and buckled her hips, digging her feet into the bars below the stool, trying her best to hold it in. The woman’s other hand started rubbing against her own crotch, something that only made it harder for Evelynn.

Her mouth left her neck and started working at her ear, she could perfectly hear the moistness of her tongue as it swirled around her folds. 

Evelynn, against all of her instincts, quickly stood up and walked towards a wall that she leaned her back onto. Her legs were shaking and she was panting still.

“What’s wrong, hon?”

“I-I-I...I was about to…” 

The woman walked over “If you need privacy...there’s the bathroom, my car, your place...my place~”

“I can’t c-c-cum…”

“What~? Whyy~?” her hand started rubbing up and down Evelynn’s body, her hand running from her chest to the base of her cock and back up. 

Evelynn bit her lip and struggled to keep standing, she was drenched in sweat by now.

Their fuss had made quite a show, everyone enjoyed watching two beautiful women interact with each other in such a lewd way.

“I made a promise.” Evelynn could barely speak between breaths.

“Break it~ I saw you staring at my chest...why don’t you put that big thick cock between em’?”

The flirty woman hooked her leg over Evelynn’s waist, their crotches so close that Evelynn could feel the warmth coming from her pussy on her penis.

“If that’s not good enough~ Then afterwards I’ll let you try as many times as you’d like to impregnate me~”

“S-Sorry…”

The woman sighed and kissed Evelynn’s cheek.

“It’s fine, honey, you come back when you’re free of your promise~” she giggled and began to walk away.

Evelynn fell to the ground and struggled from air, she didn’t know it was possible to get that close to cumming without cumming.

Though having such a beautiful woman flirt with her was great for Evelynn’s confidence, in truth the other woman was something of an extreme futa fetishist and let just about any futa go at her. Luckily for Evelynn’s sake, she’d never learn of this.

Day 42: Making Mistakes, Messes and Memories.

Evelynn had woken up from an accidental nap on the couch and was trying to wake up proper.

She heard a strange noise from the other side of the apartment, it took her a second but it suddenly became obvious.

She was hearing vibrating and moaning.

Evelynn was suddenly wide awake and rushed to Amber’s room, when she opened the door she saw Amber with her eyes closed and her head back, her legs spread and two thick pieces of shaking machinery wiggling around inside her.

One was vibrating within her ass and she looked like she was struggling to keep it in, the other was even bigger and was inside of her drooling cunt with a swollen saggy ball sack lazily draped over top of it.

She had one hand underneath her balls, doing speedy desperate circles on her clit and the other grasped around a realistic fleshlight depicting a pussy and waist as it stretched to its near breaking point as it struggled to take on her girthy cock which threatened to burst it at any second. It was so tight around her penis that Evelynn could see a rough outline of it each time she thrust it down.

Amber’s legs were shaking as her head flailed around, her body unable to control itself under such pleasure.

Evelynn stood there in stunned silence for a few moments before quickly throwing down her pants and spitting in her hand, she started doing her best to slather her penis in her thick spit. It took multiple mouthfuls but eventually she was sure it was enough, her fingers dug into her cock as she started mercilessly running up from it’s head to it’s base over and over again.

Evelynn put her back on a wall to avoid collapsing as she was already near finishing.

She watched as thick juice fell from Amber’s vagina into a puddle between her legs, she looked down and saw the same with herself.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!”

Amber’s legs lifted off of the bed and into the air as she got faster, clearly at the point of finishing.

Evelynn’s entire body began to shake as if she were in the midst of an earthquake, she struggled to keep her eyes open as her muscles spasmed.

Finally it happened, after multiple days of agony, all of the pressure in her entire body built up at her cock. Her face pushed closed as her world was enveloped in brain melting pleasure, every synapse in her brain fired off with joy. Her mouth lulled open letting drool fall from it.

Loud gasping moans left her in shock as huge threads of pearly white cum forcefully shot from her body and onto the sweaty girl below. 

The first thread hit at her midriff and onto her vibrators, at the same time, Amber began to finish, her legs looked as if two invisible forces were tugging at them as she filled her fleshlight.

Evelynn’s hands kept at her cock, forcing one thread after another, each one coating another section of Amber.

Evelynn let out a noise that was essentially just a scream as she dumped more and more onto the girl below her.

Amber herself had moaned herself hoarse.

Evelynn felt every part of her body, every extremity and every hole spasm with an orgasm of it’s own, she could only imagine what Amber was feeling.

After what felt like hours, they both slumped over and just tried to catch their breath.

They had finally cum and both felt like new people.

Evelynn fell to her side, her cock still twitching every now and then. 

“E-Eve…?”

“S-Sorry…”

They became silent again as they struggled to breathe. A few moments passed before one of them could speak again.

“That was so hot…”

“E-Even...my cum?”

The air was thick with the smell of their pussies, sweat and cum. If someone walked into their apartment they’d probably assume an orgy had taken place from smell alone.

“Even your cum~”

Amber sat up, thick white globs of cum slid down her breasts and onto the puddles on her legs.

She slid a finger through some cum on her bed and licked it off “It’s pretty good, Eve”

Evelynn felt blood rush to her sore cock once again “Don’t t-tease me right...now…”

Amber giggled to herself “Okay, okay~!”

Amber finally had the strength to peel the oozing fleshlight off of her cock and threw it to the side, Evelynn watched as it shrank as it gushed out fluid.

Evelynn slowly sat up “So…”

“So…?”

“I guess we failed, huh?”

Amber nodded “Yeah…”

“I’m kind of glad, honestly.”

“Me too but...also…”

“A-Also what?”

“It was a little fun, right?”

Evelynn laughed breathlessly “Every now and then…”

“If we do it under the right pretenses…”

“Yeah…I bet if me and you just…”  
“Saw how long we could last~~”

“Then…”

“When whoever folds first has to be the one who bottoms!”

Evelynn smiled widely “Sounds like a deal!”

“That being said...um...maybe we work one or two more out first…”

Over the course of the forty-two days, they both gained some confidence and also started to forget about their exes. They also became friends and Evelynn started exercising. It was undeniable that in some way their strange challenge caused them to grow and also grow fond of each other. 

With that, Amber and Evelynn’s favorite tradition was born.


End file.
